Come Home Lindsay
by NothatRose
Summary: Lindsay receives news from the team while in Montana.


**Author's Note** : Hey, ... After writing "Where Is Danny?', I can't resist continuing with this one. Thanks to **Lindsay1234, heatqueen, v23474, unlikelyRlshipper and rapidtetv** for reviewing it. And thank you all for adding it to your favourites.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own CSI NY. Not one bit.

**Summary** : Lindsay is in Montana and she receives news from the team.

**From Which Episode** : Still stuck at Sleigh Out Of Hand. Sorry

xox

**H**ey Montana,

I'm going out to a crime scene and just wanna say that I miss you and can't wait for you to come home.

Danny

xox

**H**ey Linds,

Good to hear about the verdict. The bad guys always lose in the end. YEAH!

Anyway, just want to tell you that SOMEONE is missing you and I'm typing this while waiting for him to type his little note to you. I know the DB ain't going nowhere but we still have to go. SOON!

Take care Monroe

Flack

xox

**M**ontana,

Did you call me? I was in a basement and there was no connection. I checked and there was a miss call but it showed no number. Did you call me? If you did, give me another two hours before calling me again ok? I should be back at the lab by then.

Wish you are here.

Call me? In 1 hour 54 minutes ok?

Danny

xox

**L**indsay!

How are you doing Kiddo? I can't believe Danny flew there for you. You lucky Girl!

I know I told you to stay there longer and rest for a bit. I even told Mac to let you have a few more days. But is there any chance that you might want to get back here, soon?

Ok. Let me be out front with it.

Danny is missing you like crazy and he is driving ME up the wall. Btw, expect to find little gifts when you get back. I've never had any guy dragged me from one place to another just to get one little perfect gift for his one sweet perfect girl before. It puts my own shopping record to shame.

Please Kiddo. Come home soon. If not for him, for me? I'm your only girlfriend you've got here remember? Please Linds? I love you!

Igottagoheiscomingthisway.

Stella * hides *

xox

**M**ontana, Montana, Montana,

My mom called and wants me to go there for dinner. I want so much to be home and talk to you tonight. Aarrrggghhh!

But she is making my favorite Chicken Parmesan. NOT that food means more than you. You know what I mean. I'll try to be home as soon a possible. Ok.

Have I told you I missed you today?

Miss you

Danny

xox

**M**y Dear Lovely Lindsay,

How are you doing my Dear? The morgue has been very quiet and a lonely place without you to brighten it with your sunshiny smile. We all miss you here.

You know I am a man of passion and a sucker (pardon that rather crude word) for romance. You don't know how happy I am to know that I had a little hand in getting the lovely you and your dashing Detective together. I'm quite impressed when he started quoting verses from Shakespeare to compliment your loveliness that really made me blush.

But forgive me my Dear. I need a little favor from you. I need you to come home soon as I am getting a little worried of your, dare I say, much besotted Detective.

You see Lindsay, I found him lying on a slab in my morgue, this morning. He was talking to a DB next to him and I swear on my late mother's grave that if the DB could turn over, he would. I'm all for love, but I have to admit that this has gone a little bit too far.

So. Kindly please come home my Dear Gentle Girl. Ease your man's sorrow and save him before one of my assistants conveniently, accidentally of course, pushes him into one of the empty fridge.

See you soon.

Sid

xox

**H**ey Montana.

Do you know just cold it is in the morgue? But I had my thoughts of you to keep me warm.

How many more days do I have to wait? I am going crazy with missing you. I bought a pot of daises for you. Would you like that on your desk in the office or your kitchen window? Maybe I'll put it at my place first, till you come home. How's that?

Tsk. Flack is calling me. I gotta go.

I more than like you Monroe. * wink *

D

xox

**M**onroe!

Get your ass back here! He is driving me nuts!

Flack

xox

**L**inds,

I MISS YOU!

Danny

xox

**H**ey Lindsay,

How you doing? Good? That's good.

Hey listen, do you have any idea when you'll be back? I mean, I know that you miss your family and all. And I know, I know about the trial. I heard it through the office gossip. But Danny. Danny kind of mentioned it. Once. Anyway.

Anyway. Just thought that you might want to know that.. that there is a possibility that he, Danny, I mean, might be addicted to Play Station soon. He has offered to buy mine but I know that its' coz he misses you so much. Sorry. Am I allowed to say that? Are you two? You know?

Just wanna tell you that and, and, and that you Rock at the trial.

See you soon Lindsay.

Adam

xox

**L**INDS!

Flack and Hawkes are mean to me. They took my phone away.

Adam won't let me play his Play Station anymore. It is still 5 days before you I get to see you.

Why is the world so cruel to me?

MOO – Misses Only yOu

xox

**D**ear Lindsay,

I have no idea what you have done to our Danny Messer while he was with you in Montana. I thought he was bad before he left but you simply can't imagine how infuriating he has been since he got back!

I am known for my sweet temper and patience. I apologies Linds, but he went a bit too far with asking me just many phrases can he make out of the word 'MOO'. What the heck is that anyway? Your Cowboy now is capable of making even the angels cry.

Btw, Angell did cry. Long story but the short of it all? Jess made a comment about Danny being lovesick and just how sweet it was. Flack replied that she'll never find him doing something stupid like that. She then broke into tears and that's when Stella walked pass. Now Flack is sitting in a corner nursing a earache.

If you are not coming home soon, you think you could email Danny an e-card or something. I'll gladly print it out here for you and give it to him. I'll deliver it personally this time.

We all love you Linds, but your Cowboy (if I have to hear another time, how you first called him that, I swear I'll quit this team and join the CSI in Antarctica!) is driving us all to distraction. Please come home soon, or I swear we'll have to hide him somewhere until you get back.

That being said. I hope there are no hard feelings for all the things I've said above.

See you soon. (PLEASE)

Sheldon Hawkes

xox

**Y**OU OWE ME BIG MONROE!

Flack

xox

**M**ontana,

Guess what? I've asked Mac if I can have another few days leave so I can fly to Montana to be with you again? I've left six messages for him and text him twice. Or was that three times. Anyways, I'm here at our desk waiting for his reply.

What do you think he'll say?

Danny

xox

**T**o : Det. Lindsay Monroe

From : Det. Mac Taylor

URGENT

Dear Lindsay,

As your superior, I have approved of your leave till the end of the week. But as of now, due to unforeseen circumstances that have caused major havoc (if not unheavel) in the lab, I have to ask you to return to work as soon as possible.

In fact, I order you to return. PRONTO!

To expedite your return, I have pulled some strings and have arranged for a helicopter to pick you up from the your family ranch at 1500hours Montana time. From there, you will be transported to the airport where a private jet will fly you back here in New York.

Another helicopter will await for your arrival. You will then be brought directly here to our own helipad and will be ascourted to my office. A certain Detective will be here to meet you upon arrival.

You now have exactly three hours to prepare for your departure from your family ranch. I suggest you get your butt moving now!

This is a direct order Detective. If you do not obey, I swear if I die from Danny's whining from missing you, I'll point all evidence to you.

Come back Lindsay.

Mac Taylor

PS : After I tell this to Danny, I might have to sedate him for a few hours. Just thought you might like to know that.

THE END

I hope you've enjoyed that. Thank you for reading!


End file.
